The Stick of Truth Combatants (The Fractured But Whole)
The Stick of Truth Combatants (a.k.a. The Fighters of Zaron) are characters in ''South Park: The Fractured but Whole''. As the name suggests, they are the kids playing the fantasy game seen in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''.'' Role The Battle for Kupa Keep In AD. 627, the Land of Zaron has just reunited from a horrible thousand-year war, and a new king rose to power, ruling the entire kingdom. But foes from a distant land had awakened...and it is up to the king to push them back. Farts of Future Past When the Freedom Pals go back in time to stop the rise of Mitch Conner, they end up running afoul of the Stick of Truth Combatants (a.k.a. Kyle, Craig, Butters, Clyde and The New Kid's past selves). In order to reach The Coon and his "possessor", the Freedom Pals must defeat Almighty King Douchebag and the elite fighters. Danger Deck Holographic forms of the Fantasy versions of four of the main heroes team up with other foes during the Danger Deck challenges. Members Almighty King Douchebag The King of all Zaron, the greatest warrior ever came to existence, the slayer of Dragons, the overlord of the land, Master of Fists, Magics, and Heavenly powers, the true hero of the Kingdom to the North, the undefeatable, the Rightful Owner of the Relic left behind, the only hope of the realm. King Douchebag wears The New Kid's normal clothes, but also a cape along with gloves. A golden crown is also added as a presentation of the King'a rightful reign of the kingdom. The King has the powers that can damage enemies at an amazing effectiveness, making the King the best ally to have and the worst enemy to face. The King bows to no one but themselves. Warrior Clyde Former Lord of Darkness, currently the King's strongest warrior. Warrior Clyde wears his regular outfit, with the addition of a blue cape and a metal helmet. He wields a sword and a shield. Thief Craig Former Dark Chief's assassin, now the King's cunning rogue. Thief Craig wears a beige-colored shirt and black pants. He also wears a brown cape and has a sash across his body with pouches. His trademark blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top is present with the inclusion of a brown scarf. He also wears brown gloves and dark grey boots. His weapon is a brown staff. High Jew Elf Kyle The ruler of the Drow Elves, now willingly serving under the almighty King. High Jew Elf King Kyle retains most of his regular outfit, with the addition of a crown of twigs over his green flappy hat. He also dons a red robe with gold trim and an intricate pattern over his regular outfit. His weapon is a red ice hockey stick. Butters The Merciful A noble Paladin with the power to protect, but also to attack. Butters The Mercifull wears a turquoise shirt with a yellow shield marking on it and pants. He is also equipped with blue shoulder pads with white outlines and a dark blue cape, and also gold gloves with yellow trim. A rope belt is tied around his waist and a gold circlet with a red gem in the center is seen on his head. He wields a single double blunt-edged hammer. Moor Fighters The invaders of the Kingdom from a distant land, but are also defenders when the Kingdom is in trouble. They are usually seen wearing bicycle helmets over their regular clothes and wielding a single sword and shield. Guards of the Dark Court Powerful fighters wielding a giant axe (basically modified sign posts). Dragon A mighty creature brought over by the Moors, residing in the Paladin's house. Battle Farts of Future Past The battle with the Stick of Truth Combatants is an epic five-round affair, with different allies coming in for each battle. '''Almighty King Douchebag' The first opponent to be fought. After taking minor damage, King Douchebag will retreat and let Clyde take over; for the final round, King Douchebag returns to the battlefield with all of the elite fighters, resuscitated by Butters The Merciful. They must be defeated in order to end the battle, but defeating their companions first is also a good idea. * Previous Abilities ** Punch: Deals high damage to a nearby enemy and grants a 3-tile knockback. ** Fart: Deals damage to a 1x3 column in front of him, with a 1-tile knockback. ** Hammer of Heavenly Reign: Grants a subject a thorough smiting, knocks them back as well. * Later Abilities ** Royal Fisting: Summons a massive royal gauntlet, punching the ground which knockbacks enemies within 3-columns. ** Pyroclasm: '''Makes green meteors fall from to sky to hit enemies in a 3-column radius (despite the fact that only the last one inflicts damage). ** '''Hammer of Heavenly Reign: Hits a single enemy with the Smite of Heavenly Reign, causing massive damage. Warrior Clyde The King's best warrior is the second opponent to battle the Freedom Pals, summoning three Moor Swarmers to assist him. In turn, Butthole's allies will be Mosquito, Tupperware, and Toolshed. * Abilities ** Shield Strike: Gives protection to all of his allies. ** Greatsword Strike: Thrusts a single enemy in front of him with his greatsword. Thief Craig When Clyde falls, Craig will challenge his superhero counterpart, immediately surrounding him with four clones of himself. Wonder Tweek, Fastpass, and Butthole will come to help Super Craig; only Thief Craig needs to be beaten for this phase to end. * Abilities ** Shadow Clone: Creates four clones of himself around a target, either friend or foe. ** Staff Strike: '''Hits a single enemy in front of him with his staff. '''High Jew Elf Kyle The Lord of the Dark Court will enter the fray when Thief Craig is defeated, calling upon a pair of Moor Bruisers to back him up against Butthole, Human Kite, Call Girl, and Mysterion. * Abilities ** Rain of Arrows: '''Makes arrows fall on all enemies, inflicting the Bleeding status effect. ** '''Unknown Ability: Damage all enemies in a row, this is hardly ever seen in the flesh, but can be viewed when he is readying his attack. Butters the Merciful The final Fighter of Zaron to engage the Freedom Pals, Butters The Merciful will start the final round by healing Almighty King Douchebag and reviving Warrior Clyde, Thief Craig, and High Jew Elf Kyle. Butthole's original party (whoever was chosen as allies for the start of the battle) will rejoin them in this final battle. * Attacks ** Hammer of Justice: Throws his hammer to his enemy, with a 1-tile knockback. ** Hammer Swing: '''Hits an enemy in front of him with his hammer. Moor fighters (or Moor Swarmers) * '''Previous Abilities ** Puny Blows: Damage a nearby enemy, with little effect. * Later Abilities ** Blade Flurry: Damage a nearby enemy. Guards of the Dark Court Danger Deck During certain challenges of Danger Deck, holographic forms four of the five Fantasy versions of the Freedom Pals team up with other enemies during certain challenges Almighty King Douchebag The King teams up with Red Wine Drunk Randy, Porcupiney, King Crab, Detective Yates and Professor Chaos riding his Mini Supreme during the "Heavy Hitters" Challenge. Like the allies (Except Porcupiney), The King's abilities consist in dealing a high amount of damage to the enemies. The King has the same attacks as in the last fight. Warrior Clyde The King's warrior appears as a foe during the "Mental Assault" challenge, Teaming up with Two Security Bombers, a Meth Head Medic and a Redneck Sniper. While the Meth Head Medic heals him and the other enemies, these will confuse the rest of the party with their attacks. Clyde will give them protection whenever he has the chance. He has the same attacks as in the previous fight. High Jew Elf Kyle During the "Scorched Earth" Challenge, The Lord of the Dark Court will team up with Mr. Kim, a Security Bruiser, his cousin and a Many-Assed Sixth Grader Porcupine. Him and his allies specialize in Area-Damage attacks He has the same attacks as in the previous fight. Thief Craig During the "Shadow Swarm" Challenge, two copies of the King's rouge team up with two Ninja Summoners. He specializes in making copies of himself and the Ninjas specialize in summoning Ninja Swarmers to the battle, the four of them have to purpose of overwhelming the Freedom Pals with multiple copies and allies. He has the same attacks as in the previous fight. Quests Given The Battle for Kupa Keep Ask their King to help them get rid of the Moorish and help the Wizard and the Bard. Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_The_King_Boss_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * Kyle has a different staff in his hands, in particular, an ice hockey staff instead of a golf club. * Craig’s costume has a darker shade of blue than the one seen in the Stick of Truth. * Butters' headgear, known as Paladin Butters' Circlet, can be found inside his garage. * Even though Jimmy is playing as "Bard Jimmy" at the beginning of the game, he doesn't appear as an enemy in Farts of Future Past. It's likely because he was captured by the Moorish at the beginning of the game, so he wouldn't be able to reach the others if he wanted to. * "Butters The Merciful" is the only one of The Stick of Truth Combatants that does not appear in the Danger Deck. * Although The Moor Fighters and The Guards of the Dark Court are the enemies of the Fantasy versions of the Freedom Pals at the beginning of the game, they are on their side during Farts of Future Past. * The Almighty King Douchebag's Royal Fisting depicts a giant, golden metallic glove, which bears a minor similarity to the Infinity Gauntlet. Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Faction Category:Factions in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone